10 Pasos Para Ganar la Chica de tus Sueños
by DinkyLinkyGirl
Summary: Tú que harías para ganar el corazón de la chica que te gusta. ¿La halagarías? ¿La protegerías? ¿Le darías un regalo? ¿Le provocarías celos?. Un divertido one-shot donde Phineas aprenderá la mejor manera de decir lo que siente.


_**¡Hola!**_

_**El otro día uno de mis amigos llevó a la escuela una de esas famosas listas donde vienen 10 pasos para conquistar xD, por curiosidad la leí y como por arte de magia se me ocurrió este one-shot. Espero que a ustedes les guste tanto como a mí.**_

_**Nota: En este fanfic pueden ponerle la edad que quieran a los personajes, yo no me basé en una edad específica al escribir. El título completo está abajo, era demasiado largo y como no me cabia tuve que acortarlo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes, frases, etc. de Phineas y Ferb no me pertenecen ellos le pertenecen a sus creadores Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.**_

* * *

><p><strong>10 PASOS PARA GANAR EL CORAZÓN DE LA CHICA DE TUS SUEÑOS<strong>

**BY: DINKYLINKYGIRL**

* * *

><p>Después de su gran proyecto del día y de despedirse de sus amigos Phineas y Ferb entraron a su casa a descansar un rato de las tantas emociones que vivieron en las horas pasadas. Ferb se sentó a ver televisión, Phineas no quiso acompañarlo así que salió a caminar, había algo que le estaba molestando y estaba decidido a saber que era.<p>

Caminó por un rato por los senderos del parque pensando, al poco tiempo llegó a la incómoda conclusión que aquello que le molestaba era una chica: el ser más confuso y desconocido para los chicos de su edad le estaba inquietando y lo más alarmante para él es que ella era su mejor amiga. Suspiró pesadamente y cambió el rumbo de su caminar para volver a su casa.

Mientras caminaba por uno de los caminitos notó algo en el suelo, se agachó y lo recogió, era una hoja de papel cuidadosamente doblada en cuatro partes. Phineas lo desdobló procurando no arrugarlo demasiado, posó su vista en la parte superior y leyó el título: _"10 pasos para ganar el corazón de la chica de tus sueños"_, levantó la mirada y la dirigió a su alrededor, no había nadie; volvió su vista al papel mientras sonreía y un leve color rosa teñía sus mejillas, ya sabía lo que iba a hacer el día siguiente.

El sol se erguía en el cielo y los tonos anaranjados hacían que el amanecer se viera tan hermoso como una obra de arte. Aún era algo temprano y Phineas ya estaba despierto, casi no había podido dormir de la emoción y ansiedad causada por la extraña lista que había encontrado el día anterior.

No pudo esperar un segundo más y abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, desdobló el papel y leyó el primer pasó a manera de ganar el corazón de su amada:"_Halágala, las chicas adoran oír lo lindas que son o lo bien que lucen"_

Phineas bajó las escaleras tomó su teléfono y rápidamente marcó el número de Isabella, espero un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos y justo antes del cuarto una voz adormilada contestó del otro lado de la línea:

— ¿Hola?

— ¡Hola Isabella!— exclamó Phineas de manera animada.

—Phineas ¿qué pasa?, es muy temprano y además es sábado.

— ¡Lo sé, solo llamé para decirte que me gusta tu moño!

—Hmm… gracias. — dijo algo confundida.

— ¡Adiós!—Phineas cortó la llamada sin dejar que su amiga dijera algo más.

Con una sonrisa subió a su recámara para terminar de arreglarse para el nuevo día. Entró al baño a cepillarse los dientes, miró al espejo, sonrió, se acomodó el cuello de la camisa y se dijo:

—Phineas Flynn eres todo un galán.

—Sí claro y yo soy un duende que salta y baila en el bosque.

Phineas se quedo helado, en la puerta estaba Ferb sonriendo ampliamente.

— ¿Qué hiciste Romeo?—preguntó Ferb con algo de sarcasmo en su voz.

—Yo le… yo le dije a Isabella que me gustaba su moño. —respondió mientras miraba a sus zapatos y el sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

— ¿Qué intentaste hacer?— Ferb intentó no reírse al pregunta eso.

—Yo quería decirle… ya sabes… un halago.

—Un consejo Phineas la próxima vez dile algo que te guste de ella, con tu permiso. —Ferb dijo eso último empujando a su hermano fuera del baño; cerró la puerta dejando a Phineas muy confundido en el corredor.

Después de salir de su estado de _"shock"_ el chico fue a la cocina y bebió un gran vaso de jugo mientras trataba de entender lo que acababa de decir su hermanastro. Se sirvió otro vaso, cuando de repente escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Al abrirla se sorprendió, frente a él estaba Isabella.

— ¡Hola Phineas!, estabas muy extraño en la mañana y solo pasaba para asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

— ¿Bien?, estoy excelente, ¡¿Porqué no lo estaría?—dijo Phineas gritando la última parte.

—Sabes creo que vine en un mal momento, nos vemos. — Isabella se despidió y ya se iba cuando Phineas la tomó del brazo deteniéndola.

—Espera, antes de que te vayas solo me gustaría decirte que… Hmm… que tus rodillas son lindas. —Phineas quería golpearse fuertemente en la frente cuando escuchó la semejante estupidez que había dicho.

—Adiós. —dijo la chica mientras se soltaba de su amigo y corría de regreso a su casa.

Mientras Phineas se quedó parado en la puerta tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que llegó a la conclusión de que había fracasado enteramente.

Aunque había fallado el primer paso, no dejo que eso arruinara su optimismo y se apresuró a leer el segundo:_"Invéntale un sobrenombre, una manera de decirle de cariño"._

— ¡Hola Isa-Brisa!—saludó Phineas a Isabella que estaba jugando con Pinky.

— ¿Isa-Brisa?—preguntó la chica muy confundida.

—Sí, Isa-Brisa es tu nuevo sobrenombre, ¿Te gusta?

—Pues… ¿quieres saber la verdad?

—Si no te gusta puedes decírmelo, tengo otros de los cuales puedes elegir como Isa-Lisa, Isa-Pizza o Isa-Lima. —dice Phineas con una sonrisota a lo que Isabella responde confusa:

—Isa-Lima, ¿enserio?

—Sí, ya no se me ocurrían más cosas que rimaran con tu nombre. —explicó Phineas sin dejar de sonreír.

—OK, supongo que Isa-Brisa no está tan mal después de todo. —dijo Isabella mientras fingía una sonrisa.

—De lujo, nos vemos Isa-Brisa. —Phineas se despidió muy feliz creyendo que le había ido fenomenal, pero luego sintió el extraño sentimiento de que no lo había hecho muy bien; así que más rápido de lo que canta un gallo corrió a su habitación donde leyó el paso siguiente: _"Pídele su opinión, a las mujeres les encanta opinar"_.

Isabella estaba sentada en una de las heladerías de Danville disfrutando un helado de fresa con chipas de chocolate, sorpresivamente llegó Phineas sentándose en el lado opuesto de la mesa.

—Hola Isa ¿Qué estás comiendo?—saludó el chico.

—Helado de fresa con chispas de chocolate. — le respondió mientras saboreaba el frío sabor en su boca.

— ¿Qué prefieres helado de fresa con chispas de chocolate o helado de chocolate con chispas de fresa?

—Hmm… supongo que cualquiera.

— ¿Te gustan los perritos?

—Sí, tengo uno ¿lo olvidaste?

—No…—Phineas hizo una breve pausa y después continuó con sus preguntas— ¿Qué prefieres invierno o verano?

—Verano.

— ¿Crees que es tonto usar un impermeable en un día soleado?

—Creo que sí.

— ¿Qué te gusta más-?

— ¡Ya para!—gritó Isabella al borde de la locura y esto ocasionó que todos los presentes los voltearan a ver extrañados.

—Creo que mejor me voy, te veo luego Isa-Brisa. — dijo Phineas antes de salir corriendo por donde había entrado hace un rato.

El chico corrió hasta su patio trasero donde se sentó bajo su manzano favorito para leer el papel decidido a no volverse a equivocar:_"Defiéndela, las chicas adoran ver que un hombre puede defenderse a sí mismo y a los demás"._

Era un lindo día, Isabella se encontraba en el parque conversando amenamente con sus amigas, cuando sorpresivamente algo, o mejor dicho, alguien salto de los arbustos asustándolas.

— ¡Aaahh!—gritaron.

—Tranquilas chicas. —dijo Phineas, quien era el que las había sorprendido—Vengo en paz, pero al parecer hay alguien en este parque que no es muy pacifista ¿No lo creen?

No paso nada así que Phineas repitió lo último:

—Dije ¿No lo creen?

De nuevo no ocurrió absolutamente nada.

—Phineas ¿Qué se supone que tenemos que ver?—preguntó Ginger.

—Sí, no ha pasado nada. —agregó Milly.

—Esto es aburrido.

—Adyson tiene razón, esperar es muy aburrido. —dijo Gretchen.

—No se desesperen, algo pasará pronto ¿no lo creen?—volvió a decir Phineas.

— ¡No!—exclamaron todas al unísono.

—He dicho ¡¿No lo creen?—Phineas gritó desesperado. — ¡Buford ahí entras tú!

Ahora si pasó algo, Buford salió de su escondite, que era justo detrás de un árbol, y _"fingió" _atacar al pelirrojo.

—No se preocupen yo las protegeré, en especial a ti Isabella. —dicho esto Phineas se lanzó a la batalla, la cual no duró mucho ya que Buford le pegó un fuerte puñetazo que lo dejó en el suelo.

— ¡Maldición! Buford creí que habíamos acordado que sería una pelea fingida. —dijo Phineas enojado mientras se levantaba del suelo.

—Quería darle más realismo, ¡me debes $20 por golpearte!—gritó el bravucón para después irse del lugar buscando alguna víctima para molestar.

—Phineas, ¿estás bien?— preguntó Isabella muerta de preocupación.

—No lo creo, lo mejor es que vuelva a casa, nos vemos chicas.

—Cuídate. —le dijo Isa cuando el ya se iba.

—Lo haré ¡Auch!—Al no detenerse para responder Phineas chocó con un árbol lastimándose aún más.

Tras un rato de caminar lentamente Phineas llegó a casa algo adolorido, abrió el refrigerador y sacó un filete para ponerlo en su ojo hincado al momento en el que leía el siguiente paso:_"Invítala a salir, las mujeres adoran descargar su estrés en un lindo paseo"._

El chico lo pensó un momento _"descargar su estrés en un lindo paseo_" eso le sonaba algo complicado, lo meditó un rato… pero no se le ocurría nada, él no tenía idea de lo que las mujeres podrían considerar desestresante. Tras pensarlo por un tiempo se le ocurrió un lugar donde de seguro se divertirían.

—Phineas, ¿a dónde me llevas?—preguntó Isabella algo alterada ya que tenía los ojos vendados.

—Es una sorpresa, sólo sigue caminando. —le respondió.

Y así siguieron caminando un rato; Phineas trataba de guiar a Isabella de una manera en que su seguridad no corriera peligro y no era muy bueno en eso porque la pobre ya se había golpeado con un poste y tropezado con un bote de basura.

— ¡Llegamos!—exclamó Phineas al momento en que le quitaba la venda a su amiga.

La chica quedo maravillada, frente a ellos había un lindo café francés.

— ¡Wow!, Phineas me trajiste a este bonito café. —habló completamente ilusionada.

— ¿Qué? No, debes estar confundiéndote, ahí es nuestro destino. —le dijo señalando un edificio en construcción que se encontraba junto al establecimiento francés.

— ¿Qué se supone que haremos en ese lugar?—Isabella preguntó mientras su sonrisa de enamorada se desvanecía por completo.

—Desestresarnos, apresúrate ya empezaron sin nosotros.

Tras varias horas de arduo trabajo Isabella se sentó a descansar bajo la fresca sombra de un árbol, estaba mil veces más estresada que en la mañana, la razón era muy simple: Una cosa era ayudar a Phineas y a Ferb en sus proyectos del patio, y otra cosa era construir un gran edificio con profesionales. En definitiva la segunda era más complicada.

En su blusa había una gran mancha de café, eso fue obra de que Phineas le tirara la bebida hirviendo encima. Suspiró cansada y regreso a su casa.

Phineas se sintió mal de que Isabella no se hubiera divertido, así que desdobló la lista y leyó el paso 6:_"Muéstrale que eres sensible y cariñoso, las chicas aman eso"_.

Al día siguiente Isabella estaba caminando con rumbo a la cabaña de las exploradoras, al doblar en una esquina se encontró con Phineas, quien al parecer la estaba esperando con un gatito en sus manos.

—Hola Isabella, mira este gatito, lo encontré abandonado en la basura y decidí adoptarlo.

—Está bien.

— ¿Crees que es lindo?—preguntó Phineas acercándole el animalito a su amiga.

—Claro—respondió ella alejando al gato de su rostro.

Ambos caminaron unos pasos en silencio hasta que Phineas volvió a hablar:

— ¿Te gustan las puestas de sol?

—Sí, supongo que me gustan porque son románticas

—Yo creo que son hermosas y emotivas… ¿quieres que te abrace?

— ¡Sí!—gritó emocionada. —, es decir, como sea. —agregó tratando de sonar desinteresada.

Cuando Phineas abrazó a Isabella, ella sintió como una alegría indescriptible se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Bueno así se sintió hasta que notó que el gatito le lamía el oído.

—Phineas esto es incómodo. —le dijo harta de sentir la lengua del gatito.

—Lo siento. —se disculpó separándose rápidamente de ella. Caminaron otro tramo y Phineas quiso volver a entablar conversación.

— ¿Sabías que hablar de tus sentimientos es bueno? Lo vi en una película que estaba viendo Candace el otro día.

—Y todo lo que me dices es ¿por qué…?—Isa preguntó algo confundida.

—Solo quiero mostrarte que puedo ser sensible y cariñoso.

Isabella se extrañó por la respuesta del chico, pero aún así siguió caminando.

Phineas llegó furioso a su casa, había empezado a llover y además de haberse empapado completamente el gatito lo había arañado, prueba de ello eran los rasguños en sus brazos y rostro, aún así desdobló su hoja de papel de la suerte y leyó_:"Dale un regalo, cualquier chica adora los regalos"_.

Esa misma tarde Isabella volvió de la reunión con las exploradoras, entró a su casa y sobre la mesa del comedor había una caja rosa con un moño y una pequeña tarjeta.

"_Para: Isabella_

_De: Phineas F."_

La chica sonrió embobada, Phineas Flynn le había enviado un regalo sin un motivo aparente, no podía esperar para abrirlo…

En la casa de enfrente Phineas estaba en la puerta esperando que Isabella fuera a agradecerle por el magnífico regalo pero eso no pasó, en cambio escuchó un agudo grito proveniente de la casa de su vecina. Sin pensarlo dos veces cruzó la calle y entró a la casa gritando heroicamente:

—Yo te salvaré.

Pero lo que encontró adentro no era lo que esperaba: En el suelo había una gran mancha negra que se movía, en una de las sillas de la mesa estaba la señora García-Shapiro gritando, e Isabella se encontraba mirando a Phineas acusadoramente.

—Hola Isa, ¿te gustó tu regalo?—el chico preguntó inocentemente.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo crees que iba a gustarme una granja de cucarachas?—preguntó ella algo desesperada.

—Quería ser original, además, los insectos estaban en su caja de cristal.

—Sí eso era antes de que se me cayera.

—Lo lamento, te ayudaré a limpiar este desastre. —dijo Phineas algo desanimado.

—No te preocupes, mamá ya llamó al exterminador. —dice Isabella tratando de animar al chico dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Está bien, la próxima vez te regalaré algo que le guste a las chicas. —le dijo Phineas sonrojándose un poco.

Los amigos se despidieron y como ya era de costumbre para el pelirrojo leyó ansiosamente el siguiente paso:_"Sé un caballero, ayúdale incluso cuando dice poder sola"_.

En la cabaña de las exploradoras todas las niñas se preparaban para entregar los sabrosos y deliciosos panecillos que todos en la ciudad adoraban. Isabella caminaba lenta y cuidadosamente al momento en que es sus brazos llevaba varias cajas de panecillos, al dar un paso Phineas se paró frente a ella haciendo que se asustara un poco

—Phineas, ¿cómo entraste aquí? Se supone que no sabes la combinación secreta. —dijo Isabella algo sobresaltada.

—La ventana estaba abierta… ¿me permites ayudarte? Parece que esos panecillos pesan mucho.

—No creo que sea una buena idea. —le respondió Isabella algo insegura.

—Vamos Isa, déjame ayudarte. —suplicó el pelirrojo.

—Está bien, solo ten cuidado. —Isabella dijo al momento en el que le entregaba las cajitas.

Phineas comenzó a caminar y al notar que la carga no era muy pesada apresuró sus pasos dejando de lado ser cuidadoso, por lo que a los diez pasos tropezó. Al caer soltó todas las cajitas que al caer al suelo se abrieron y todos los panecillos se esparcieron por el suelo. Ante esto las demás exploradoras voltearon enojadas.

— ¡Phineas te dije que fueras cuidadoso!—exclamó Isabella algo molesta.

—Isa no debiste dejar que te ayudara. —la regaño Adyson.

—No fue su culpa—dice Phineas mientras se levanta. —, yo debí ser más cuidadoso.

—Chicas, Phineas tiene razón, ahora por su culpa mucha gente no podrá disfrutar sus panecillos. —dijo Holly.

—No se enojen, permítanme ayudarles a solucionar los problemas que causé. —imploró Phineas.

—Está bien pero tendrás que limpiar el desorden e ir por más panecillos a la fábrica. —explicó Isabella.

—Tranquilas la haré. —después de decir eso Phineas comenzó con su deber.

Limpió todo el desastre dejando el piso impecable, luego fue a la fábrica por más cajas de panecillos y al final como última prueba de su caballerosidad ayudó a las exploradoras a repartirlos, aunque realmente no tenía que hacerlo.

Tras su difícil día el chico volvió a su casa lo único que quería era meterse entre las sábanas y dormir, y así lo hizo solo que antes consultó su lista y leyó el penúltimo paso_:"Provócale celos, en ocasiones hacerla sentir celosa puede ser de gran ayuda"_.

Era el inicio de otro día y nuestro inventor pelirrojo se encontraba planeando lo que haría en el día, sobretodo el cómo haría sentir celosa a Isabella. Estuvo casi toda la mañana pensando, pero al final se le ocurrió algo que realmente podría funcionar, aunque necesitaría ayuda.

Cuando era ya casi medio día Phineas caminó hasta donde estaba Isabella, pero en esta ocasión no iba solo, juntó a él había una linda rubia.

—Hola Isabella. —saludó abrazando a su acompañante.

—Hola Phineas, hola Katie, ¿qué hacen abrazados?—preguntó Isabella algo nerviosa.

—Sólo nos dirigíamos a nuestra cita, pero pasamos por aquí y decidimos venir a saludarte, ¿no es así Katie?

—Sí… supongo que sí. —respondió la rubia algo insegura.

— ¿Cita?—Isabella preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que oía.

—Sí, ya sebes, a un romántico lugar. —le respondió el chico.

Después de escuchar eso Isabella sintió como los celos en ella crecían: el amor de su vida saliendo con su amiga. Sintió una presión en el pecho y como le faltaba el aire, trató de respirar hondo, pero no pudo.

El plan de Phineas había funcionado aunque no del todo; ya que en lugar de que Isa comenzara a discutir por su amor –como lo tenía planeado– forzó una sonrisa y dijo:

—Me alegro por ustedes dos, todos tienen derecho a encontrar el amor y me alegro que lo hayan hecho. —la voz de Isabella se quebraba con cada palabra que salía de su boca mientras ella ponía todo su esfuerzo en evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

—Isa te sientes bien. —preguntó Katie al notar la expresión y voz de su amiga.

—Sí cla-claro… yo creo que es mejor que vuelva a casa, diviértanse. —dijo lo último fingiendo otra sonrisa.

— ¿Segura?—esta vez preguntó Phineas.

—Estoy bien. —respondió intentando que su voz no sonara tan cortada, después simplemente se alejó del lugar.

Phineas se separó inmediatamente de Katie, definitivamente casi nada le había salido como lo planeó. Él había notado algo diferente en Isabella como su voz que era nerviosa y quebrada, como sus ojos que se volvieron húmedos, como que tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire y cómo fue que salió prácticamente huyendo del lugar.

No pudo evitar entirse mal por su amiga, pero no quiso perder más el tiempo y leyó el décimo y último paso que estaba en el papel:_"Dile lo que sientes, a veces las palabras dicen más que las acciones"._

Al terminar Phineas sintió la ira y el enojo correr por sus venas.

— ¡Hice todo lo que decía la lista para terminar diciéndole, pude haber hecho eso desde el principio!—gritó Phineas molesto, mientras arruga la lista y al arroja lejos. — ¡Te odio estúpida lista de los 10 pasos para ganar el corazón de la chica de tus sueños!

Después de eso Phineas se fue a buscar a Isabella mientras pensaba que podría decirle.

Isabella estaba sentada en un banco del parque, había decidido sentarse ahí un rato antes de volver a su casa. Ya era imposible que pudiera contener sus lágrimas y sollozos, a demás no podía olvidar lo último que había dicho antes de marcharse _"estoy bien"_, que gran mentira era esa solo engañaba a las demás y a ella misma, cualquiera que la viera sabría perfectamente que no estaba bien, aunque ella quisiera convencerlos y convencerse de lo contrario.

Estuvo lamentándose un reto mientras pensaba _"¿realmente valía la pena sacrificar su propia felicidad para que la persona que siempre amó lo fuera?"_, esa era una pregunta difícil de responder y seguiría formulándosela hasta que hallara la respuesta. De repente sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, ella reconocería ese _"tacto especial"_ en cualquier lado. Era Phineas aún no lo miraba pero estaba segura de que era él.

—Isabella, estás llorando, ¿te encuentras bien?—preguntó el chico sentándose junto a ella.

—Es-estoy bi-bien. —respondió mientras más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

—Yo solo quería disculparme por todo lo que te hice pasar los últimos días. Te diré la verdad, encontré una famosa lista de 10 pasos para ganar el corazón de la chica de tus sueños; por eso fue que dije que tu moño era bonito, que te dije Isa-Brisa, que te hice muchas preguntas, que traté de defenderte de Buford, que te llevé a un edificio en construcción, que intenté ser sensible y cariñoso, que te di un regalo, que te ayudé con los panecillos y que traté de provocarte celos con Katie hace un rato.

Isabella sintió con su corazón latía más rápido con cada palabra que él decía, pero entonces notó algo importante.

—Phineas esas fueron solo 9 cosas. —dijo Isa algo confundida.

—Lo sé la décima es decirte lo que siento; hace unos días Ferb me dijo algo de gran importancia: que te dijera algo que me gustara de ti, al principio no entendí… pero ahora puedo decirte que me gustan tus ojos, tu forma de ser, la manera en que dices ¿Qué estás haciendo?, tu sonrisa, tu cabello y muchas cosas más… así que deja de llorar. —dijo lo último limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas con su pulgar.

— ¿Es enserio?

—Sí al igual que decir que estoy profundamente enamorado de ti

Isabella no necesitó más, se acercó al chico y lo besó en los labios. Ambos recordarían ese beso para siempre, era inexperto y sabía a lágrimas, pero finalmente fue el primero de muchos besos de ambos.

Al final todo salió bien, pero ¿qué ocurrió con la "dichosa" lista?, es muy fácil de responder:

Ferb caminaba tranquilamente cuando notó una bolita de papel en el suelo, no resistió la curiosidad y la levantó. Desarrugó el papel cuidadosamente y lo leyó; sonrió ampliamente, de seguro se divertiría mucho, pero esa amigos míos es otra historia.

* * *

><p><em><strong>N.A. Quitando las notas de autor, son 3,688 palabras. Es decir, lo más largo que he escrito y publicado wiiii! Estoy tan feliz.<strong>_

_**Aclaro soy 100% Phinbella fan así que no me maten por lo de Phineas y Katie, todo fue… para agregarle "sabor" a la historia xD**_

_**Recuerden dejar reviews y díganme honestamente que les pareció y si creen que debería hacer la segunda parte con Ferb como protagonista.**_

_**Así que ¿me dejan un review? **_


End file.
